Winter SossticeFull Moon Sequal
by 101kenichimatsuyama101
Summary: This is the sequal to Full Moon  A Jacob Black love story  so RATE :P
1. Chapter 1

William Patel

Origin: London, England

Birth date: September 13, 580 B.C.

Age: Over 2400 years old (died at age 17)

Personality: Dark, has a heavy lust for blood, playful, protective, secretly sweet and loving

Past: William is also known as "William the Bloody" because of his strange tastes for blood. He liked younger girls with unique scents. He was 'created' by one of the very firsts vampires, named Uric, in 597 B.C. Uric died soon after creating William, forcing him to live alone. William wandered for many years, torturing the young girls he would pick up off the streets then slowly killing them, just so he can hear their angelic screams of pain. He was gifted with a unique power, the power of elements, which caused the early Volturi to go after him. Eventually, William joined with the Volturi in Italy and now resides with them peacefully alongside Aro, Marcus, and Casus, but little does he know that there is one girl he can't resist…

Amanda Chevalier

Origin: Paris, France

Birth date: November 25, 1993

Age: 15

Personality: Bubbly, lazy, kind of crazy once you get to know her, shy and quiet around knew people, protective over the people she loves

Past: When Amanda was born, she was gifted. She had telekinetic abilities, meaning that she was able to move anything with her mind. She also had a sixth sense that allowed her to see the dead amongst the living. She also had the power to see a person's past by pressing her index fingers to that person's temples. Unfortunately, her parents found her abilities a curse and they would beat her mercilessly telling her that she was a 'Spawn of the Devil', until the CPS found out and took Amanda away from her abusive parents and placed her in an orphanage where she met her one and only true friend…Dallas Uley…

Shane Filtiarn

Origin: Celtic

Birth date: October 1, 1991

Age: 17

Personality: Cold, distant, mysterious, sweet, shy, quiet

Past: Shane had a VERY bad past. He trusts NOONE and 'thinks' he never will. His parents didn't want him so they, literally, threw him out on the streets to fend for himself. He grew up walking the streets never knowing how to love or care for someone. He stole and lived underneath bridges for a majority of his life. When Shane turned 14 he realized he wasn't your average teenager, he was special. Shane was a full blown Werewolf, the last of his kind…or so he thought…Soon after his discovery, (after Shane's 17th Birthday) the Volturi found him and imprisoned him in a chamber underneath their secret headquarters until they figured out the perfect death sentence…

NOW! You all know Dallas Uley, right? Well here's something to jog your memory:

Dallas Uley

Birth Date: November 12, 1993

Age: 15

Personality: Shy, quiet, intellectual, gets angry easily especially when hungry, blames herself for mostly everything

Past: Her mother and father were killed by the Volturi. Sam Uley, her older brother, sent her away to live in an orphanage until she turns 15. While Dallas was at the orphanage she met a new friend named, Amanda Chevaliar, who has also had a very difficult life. They became inseparable, until Amanda was adopted at age 12, leaving Dallas alone at the orphanage. When she turned 15 Dallas went back to La Push, Washington where she realized that she was actually a werewolf. The Volturi kidnapped her and bit her, sending vampire venom through her body, triggering the werewolf inside. Jacob Black became a very close 'friend' and tried everything to protect her. He left his life in her hands when she attacked him…the love of his life would choose his fate, yet unfortunately it was almost too late…

Dallas POV

*…no…it can't be…*

"J-Jacob…?" I shook his shoulders trying to wake him from a never-ending slumber.

Tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"Jacob…wake up…please…?" I shook him again, nothing…

*…that's it…C.P.R.*

I placed my hands on his chest and pressed down three times, and then I held his nose and gave him my breath.

*…breath!*

No response.

I did it again.

*…breath!*

Nothing.

Again.

*BREATH…DAMNIT!*

My mouth firmly pressed against his as I felt his chest heave.

I jumped up as he coughed, breathlessly.

He sat up, his eyes wide, "Whoa…"

"JACOB!" I yelled and tackled him, laughing as the tears poured down my cheeks.

He grinned, "Hey…"

"Maybe I can have my own 'Happily Ever After'…" I mused.

Jacob hugged me tightly.

"…marry me?"

He held out a purple ring.

I smiled…


	2. Chapter 2

Dallas Uley… AGE: 5

Amanda Chevalier…Age: 5

*1998…At the Texas Orphanage*

Amanda's POV

"Hey, Amanda, wake up!" A shrill cry reached my already sensitive hearing. I grabbed a pillow and covered my head, "Go away, Lucy!" the pillow muffled my hiss.

Cold hands tickled my feet, making me jump up and fall clumsily out of the bed and onto the floor. "Lucy…" I growled.

The small 3 year old giggled and twirled her delicate black tresses, trying to look innocent, "It's almost lunch and you haven't even gotten up!"

I sighed, "I always sleep in…" Lucy smiled brightly, "I know, but there's this new girl…and I wanted you to meet her!" She grabbed my hand. "Come on, she's with Ms. Brant!"

Slowly, I got up and put on some pants and a dark shirt, "…great…it's just another person that's going to call me a freak…why do I have to meet her, Lucy?"

Lucy pouted, "She will not call you a freak! I think she's lonely…and so are you…so I'm going to make you two become BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" Lucy skipped around my gray room dubiously.

My eyes trailed to the door, *Such a strange girl…* I glanced at Lucy. *She's too innocent for her own good…lucky…* I let out a low sigh, "Well…let's go then…"

Lucy skipped into the hall, leading the way. I trailed after her, until we made it to a small room. There were two chairs and one was occupied by a small young girl, about my age. Ms. Brant was standing in front of her with a solemn expression.

*How I hate that woman…* I growled in my mind. "Ms. Brant! I brought Dallas a new friend!" Lucy chirped. The girl looked up, rather abruptly, "I don't need any friends…" she hissed, but I could tell she needed one.

I looked down, "…neither do I…" I turned and left the room. I started to run at least until I reached the swing set outside the orphanage. My mind was whirling that I never noticed the tears that stained my cheeks.

"…stupid girl…" I mumbled whipping my eyes. The wind blew past me, angrily, just like I wanted. I sat on the small brown swing and kicked at the dark dirt absentmindedly.

"What's wrong with me…? I can never make friends… I'm just a freak with no parents…" The sky darkened as I sighed and pulled at the metal chain of the swing.

"Everyone has at least one true friend…I know I did…" I looked up to see a small girl, around 7 or 8. She was translucent and dirty. She was covered in blood and dirt, far from living.

I stood up, "Who are you, Spirit?" I asked meekly. *There are so many Spirits in this orphanage…* the girl smiled slightly; "My name is Marie, but I don't know where I belong…" she looked down.

I pressed my index fingers to her temples, "I will guide you to your resting place…" I hummed as images flashed through my mind.

Darkness.

Fear.

Blood.

Death.

*Light…Go to the light…*

Slowly, I felt Marie's entity, her life force, start to disintegrate. My eyes opened to see her body shimmer and blow away with the wind. "Thank you…" a small whisper of wind blew through my hair.

I let out a small sigh, "Rest in peace, Marie…"

"Who are you talking to?" I turned to see that Dallas girl. She was staring at me oddly, like I was an alien or something weird. I glared, "Why would you want to know?" She sighed, "I'm sorry…about earlier. I was frustrated with my brother, Sam, and I took it out on you…I'm really sorry…"

"…It's ok, I guess…" her eyes brightened slightly. "I would like to be your friend, if you don't mind." She reached out and shook my hand awkwardly. "My name is Dallas Uley."

I let out a small laugh, "I'm Amanda Chevalier." She gladly returned the smile, "From now on we'll be the best of friends…promise?" I stared at our linked hands, curiously, "Promise."

*My…first friend…*


	3. Chapter 3

Dallas POV…

"Dallas…wake up!" Before I could open my eyes, I was being lifted out of my own bed. As my eyes snapped open Jacob's warm face was the first thing to see. I frowned, "LET ME DOWN!" My arms flailed around as I tried to escape the shifter's grasp.

"Calm down, crazy…" He chuckled. His wolfy grin made my face flush. It's so hard to believe that my soul mate is so gorgeous. I'm having a hard time believing that in a matter of weeks I'll be marrying this pathetic pup.

I snickered, flicking him in the nose, "I am NOT crazy, pooch…now, can you PLEASE put me down?" Jacob smirked, "Sure, right after this…" with that his hot lips crashed down on mine. At first, tremors ran down my spine. It felt so good. Like a small piece of my own heaven.

Our lips were made for each other. They molded perfectly together. The warmth from his lips radiated through my entire being, waking me up in a mere instant. Slowly, my arms wound around his neck. Peace at last.

Yet all of it ended in a matter of seconds. Jacob dropped me on my bed. I winced, inwardly. Growling, I got up and pushed him out of my room, slamming the door on his smirking face. "How can he always do that to me? Make my knees weak and my stomach flutter…and then just pretend nothing happened…" I growled.

Quickly, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeve Daft Punk T-Shirt with some black converse. Once I was fully dressed I pulled up my hair into a loose pony tail, then I walked downstairs. Instantly, the scent of fresh breakfast hit my nose.

My stomach pulled me towards the sweet scent. Emily and Sam were cooking together. It was a sweet moment. The kind you only see in happy couples. Sam was laughing at Emily, who had flour all over her face.

Emily scowled and grabbed the bowl of pancake batter and poured it all over Sam's head. I snickered. Sam pouted, and then smirked. He grabbed two eggs, broke them in his hands, and placed them on Emily's head, smiling.

By the end, they both were laughing and kissing all at the same time, while covered in uncooked breakfast. I smiled and walked into the kitchen, "Hey, so didn't mother tell you NOT to play with your food?" I scorned Sam, letting out a short laugh.

Warm arms snaked around my waist, pulling me into a warm body. Frowning, I looked up. Jacob smirked, "So, what's for breakfast?"

Amanda POV…

It was dark, deserted, and most of all…cold. The cold floor only made everything worst. I felt nothing. This dark desolate place was what haunted me for years. It was in my dreams and now it has become a frightening reality.

So many souls wandered here. Dead, mangled bodies were all that kept me company. THEY put me here. The vampires that wanted my powers are what put me here, the Volturi. They were planning how to change me into a vampire, whether it was wise to do so or whether they should just kill me.

I hope they pick the second option. My heart pounded against my chest. It's only been three days, yet no one has come down into the cell. The food I got was placed threw a small slit in the wall. It wasn't much, but it was still food.

"This is what hell must be like…" I whispered.

"No, hell is so much worse…believe me…" My head snapped up, a dark figure loomed in the dark corner of my cell. The voice was soft, seductive, and very attractive. I glared at the dark silhouette, my piercing blue-green eyes narrowed.

"So you're the girl Aro can't stop talking about…" The figure stalked his movements' fluid. "I've seen better…yet your scent is simply irresistible…almost too sweet to bare…"

I moved back, right into the wall, "Who are you?" I kept my voice steady, yet I could sense my own fear. The figure chuckled, "I, my dear, am William, the Bloody…" Finally, the figure was close enough to see his face.

For a moment I couldn't breathe. His face was angelic, his dark eyes were hungry, and his blonde tresses made his appearance almost godly. His pearly whit teeth gleamed as he smile, "Like what you see?"

I glared and stood up, getting into a fighting stance, "Back off." I warned, but he just took one smooth stride forward, slamming me effortlessly against the wall. His ice cold hands grasped mine, pinning them on either side above my head.

"Wow, you are really gorgeous up close…" his lips grazed over my neck. I shivered. "I've never smelled anyone as mouthwatering as you are…maybe I should-"


End file.
